


A Home for Sammy

by SailorLestrade



Category: Simon and Simon (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Neglect, Detectives, F/M, Foster Care, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: After John is gone too long on a hunt, Sam and Dean wind up in the system in San Diego. After a case, Rick and AJ Simon wind up meeting the brothers. But it might not necessarily be good.





	A Home for Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to thank the wonderful @newtospnfandom for betaing for me! For anyone that doesn’t know, Simon & Simon was an 80′s TV show about two brothers who ran a detective agency. And disclaimer, I do not know much about the adoption process, so please don't hate on me.

“AJ, are you sure about this?” Rick Simon asked his little brother as they parked the car.

“Yes Rick, for the millionth time, I’m sure.” AJ said with a sigh. “Why are you trying to talk me out of it?”

Watching kids for a weekend, and having kids over to protect them until a case is over are one thing. They are completely different than fostering a kid.” Rick explained. 

AJ Shook his head and climbed out of the car. “Fostering is almost exactly* the same as watching a kid until the case is over,” AJ told his brother, “And you didn’t have to come with me* you know.”

 

“I wanted to see what kind of kid was so bad that Alice said he has to be fostered ASAP.” Rick admitted.

Awhile ago, the Simon’s had worked a case for Alice Carter, catching some very illegal activity involving children that still sent shivers down AJ’s spine. He had told her that he would be interested in fostering sometime. She took it into consideration and called him a few days ago, telling him that she had a kid at the children’s home that needed to go into foster care ASAP. She couldn’t give any more details over the phone, so AJ had set up a meeting and, of course, Rick tagged along to be annoying.

The brothers made their way to the building. They were greeted by a cheerful secretary who immediately had Alice from her office. She smiled as she hugged the boys.

“Thank you both for coming.” Alice said. “Even though, I really didn’t expect Rick to join you.”

“I’m here to observe.” Rick said, dipping his hat a little. Alice laughed some.

“And observe you will.” She said. “Follow me. I’ll show you the little one that I need fostered and then we can discuss business.” AJ looked back at Rick, who was making faces at his brother. AJ rolled his eyes and followed Alice. She led them down a hallway to a window that overlooked the library area. Kids were in there reading, drawing, playing board games, normal kid things. Except for one, who was perched on a high stool instead of a comfy chair, just watching the room. Rick elbowed AJ and pointed at the kid, mouthing “That one’s yours.”

“Who’s that?” AJ asked. Alice smiled some.

“That’s Dean.” She said. “He mostly keeps to himself, unless you make him mad. He can be a real sweetheart. He has a protective streak, bordering possessive.” She paused for a minute. “And no, he’s not the kid you’d be fostering.”

“Really?” AJ asked. Alice shook her head.

“See that little one with the curls. He’s reading a book right in front of Dean?” Alice asked. AJ and Rick looked at the little boy. He couldn’t be older than three, maybe four. He had a dimpled smile on his face as he mouthed along to the young reader book in his hand. “That’s Sam. That’s Dean’s little brother. He’ll be the one you’re fostering.”

“I didn’t think that agencies liked to split siblings up.” Rick said. Alice sighed.

“Normally, no. But remember how I told you that Dean has a protective streak, bordering possessive?” AJ and Rick nodded. Alice took note of a kid coming towards Sam. “You’re about to see it.”

****

“Hey shrimp, give me that book.” A bigger kid, much bigger than Sam, said.

“No, I’m reading it.” Sam said, turning his attention back to his book. But the kid didn’t take no for an answer and ripped the book from Sam’s hands. He didn’t have much time to enjoy his victory though when a eight year olds fist met his nose, making him drop the book.

“He. Said. No.” Dean growled at the bigger kid. “Mess with him again and you’ll get worse.”

“I’m telling!” The other kid whined, tears springing from his eyes.

“Go ahead. See if I care.” Dean growled, taking his place behind Sam again on the stool. “No one touches my brother.” The other kid ran off while Sam took his book back and resumed his reading, Dean keeping vigilant of any threats.

****

“Oh my god.” AJ whispered.

“That’s nothing.” Alice said. “But we can get into more details about that later. All I know is that those boys need separated for their own good. I’ve never seen an eight year old that can punch like that. And yes, they’re both smart, but Dean is a little delayed in some areas and I’m afraid that too much toxic codependency is going to make Sam the same way.” Both Simon brothers could tell there was something that Alice was leaving out.

“Follow me.” Alice said, leading the Simon’s away from the window. She led them back to her office and offered them seats. She took her own seat across the desk from them.

“So, what’s their story?” Rick asked. Alice smiled some.

“Dean was caught shoplifting cans of soup from a local store. Sam was all alone in a motel room…” She closed her eyes for a moment. “It was unlike anything I’d ever seen.”

****

Dean was sitting at the police station. He didn’t want to talk, but somehow they got the name Sam out of him. They though maybe it was a someone who made him steal. They found out where he had been living and went to search the motel room with a search warrant given to the motel manager. Inside, they found satanic looking pictures taped to the wall, knives and a gun on the counter, and a scared little boy in the corner clutching a blanket and small stuffed rabbit like his life depended on it.

When the police brought the little boy to the station, the first one fought tooth and nail to get to him, holding him close to him. And when the social workers came, oh boy, was it bad. The boys were separated for a while, which was a mistake. They tried to put Dean in a foster home of his own, but that didn’t work. Dean always escaped, always found his way back to Sam. Always threatened whoever they were with that they’re dad was coming for them and he would be pissed.

Dean thought they had been in San Diego for far too long. He was ready to get Sam out of there, to hightail it out and call Uncle Bobby or Pastor Jim to come get them until John was done with whatever he was going and could come get them. After awhile, the state of California decided that the Winchester boys would be better in a children’s home, since Dean was too clever for his own good and Sam needed more interaction than just his brother.

But after only a few weeks, Alice saw that they needed time apart. And she knew that, from the pictures she had seen from where the boys had been, that they were in need of a lot of help. And the stories that Dean would tell, the threats he would make to other kids, it was scary what that poor kid had been exposed to. Talks of demons and werewolves, monsters and death. A fear of fire and police.

That led Alice to her decision. Most of the time, they didn’t like to seperate siblings from each other, but this was a special case for two special boys.

****

“I just think that with your expertise, Sam would be safest with you.” Alice admitted to AJ. “You’re the only one I trust to handle this.” Alice scanned the two detectives. “ I know this is a lot to ask…”

“I’ll do it.” AJ said, making Rick look at his brother with wide eyes.

“You will?” Alice asked, hope in her eyes.

“Yeah, you will?” Rick asked. AJ nodded.

“Yes I will.” AJ confirmed. “I have to get things ready at home, but yes, I’ll do it.” Alice smiled.

“Let’s get the paperwork started then.” Alice stood up and got a folder from her file cabinet. Rick looked over at his brother.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Rick asked. AJ nodded. Alice walked him through the paperwork while Rick watched on.

****

“There’s already a bed in the spare room.” AJ explained to Rick as they walked into AJ’s place. “So I won’t have to worry about that. Alice said he didn’t have much when he was brought in, so my main thing will be buying clothes, toys, books, things like that.”

“AJ, you saw what that brother of his did to that kid when he took the book from him. I just don’t think it’s a good idea bringing him here.” Rick said. AJ shook his head.

“You used to be like that over me.” AJ told his brother.

“Yeah, but we also had other friends we hung out with. You had your surfer group, I had Carlos. We weren’t joined at the hip like Sam and Dean are.” He flipped through the file that Alice had provided for AJ. Any allergies, blood type, and other little bits of information that AJ needed to know about his new house guest. “And heaven help us if their dad comes looking for him.”

“The boys have been in the system for a few months now. And he hasn’t come looking.” AJ countered.

“As far as we know he hasn’t.” Rick pointed out.

“Why are you so against this?” AJ asked. “Are you jealous?”

“Of you? No. I’m just worried is all.” Rick explained. “What if something happens? I don’t want to watch my brother lose his life because of some kid with a possessive brother and a devil worshipping dad.” AJ was about to comment back when the doorbell rang. AJ answered it, seeing Cecilia Simon standing there.

“Hi mom.” AJ said, hugging her. She smiled and hugged back he best she could before bringing a couple boxes into the house.

“This was all I could find of yours and Rick’s from when you were kids.” She explained. AJ had placed a call to his mom on the phone at the children’s home while Rick had went to the bathroom. “So, are you going to tell me more about what’s going on?”

“AJ here is adopting a kid.” Rick grumbled. AJ shook his head.

“I’m not adopting mom. Just fostering a little boy.” AJ explained to his mother. “His name is Sam and the state thinks it would be best to put him in a protective foster home.”

“A protective foster home?” Cecilia asked.

“Kid has a brother with some major trust issues.” Rick explained. “They want them apart.”

“Oh my. I couldn’t even imagine you two being split up.” Cecilia said. “What about their parents?”

“Mom isn’t in the picture.” AJ said. “According to Sam’s file, she died when he was just a baby. And as for dad, who knows. He left them in a motel with no food and no money. Dean got caught stealing food from a store. That’s how they found Sam.” He was leaving out some parts, like the satanist stuff. HE didn’t want his mom to worry more than she already was.

“I don’t fully understand but I’m sure once you bring the little one here, I will.” Cecelia said. “When is he coming here?”

“As soon as the paperwork clears and I have everything I need for him.” AJ explained. “I need to run to the store.” He paused for a second. “Do kids still like the same things we did growing up?”

“More modern versions of it, I’m sure.” Cecelia laughed. “Just try cars and army men right now and see where it goes from there.” AJ nodded and looked at Rick.

“Want to help me shop for Sam?” AJ asked.

“I guess.” Rick said. “I just don’t want you spending a lot of money.” AJ ignored his brother and headed back out to his car to head to the toy store.

****

“Dean?” Sam asked one night as they got ready for bed.

“What is it Sammy?” Dean asked, keeping guard over Sam as he brushed his teeth.

“When is daddy coming for us?” Dean’s heart felt heavy. He had no clue. He didn’t even know where John was. He had been gone longer than he should have been. Dean just hoped that he was still out there somewhere, alive, and on his way to get them. Because Dean had a really bad feeling in his gut.

“He’ll be here. He always is.” Dean said, playing with Sam’s hair. He was surprised this place didn’t make him cut it.

“Okay Dean.” Sam yawned and rubbed his eyes. Dean handed him his stuffed rabbit and blanket. He always kept it safe for Sam.

“Get some sleep squirt. You’ve got more books to read tomorrow.” Sam smiled and headed to his bed for some much needed sleep. Dean did as well, but he stayed more vigilant and restless than Sam did. He had to be on the lookout.

Watch out for Sammy. That’s what he was trained to do.


End file.
